


Funny Bunny

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin will lose a game and Yunho has no mood to do their schedule...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> First TVXQ! fic... no beta: sorry sorry! 
> 
> Yunho and Changmin... the Kings of the SMent! They are perfect... together. :)
> 
> (I am new in the Cassiopeia... XD)

Changmin curled his hand and waited. He stared their flower in the corner and sucked deep breaths.

 _He is in the shoes and waits for Yunho… for his boyfriend_.

He is waited a half an hour and now his face is red because of the anger.

‘ _Yunho, you are in biiig big trouble_ ’ he thinks.

“Come on, I’m starving!” he shouted but no answer.

He sighed and kicked off the shoes. He was going to Yunho’s door and knocked with bad temper.

“Hey, it’s new painted!” an angry voice came out from the room but Changmin sighed under his breaths.

“Don’t care, man. I’m waiting for you... What are you doing for the God’s sake?”

No answer, of course. Changmin closed his eyes and opened the door.

“Yunho, babe, come out!” he gave one hand but Yunho just sat on his bed, which is silky sheets covered.

After some second Changmin has looked his boyfriend’s attire and almost laughs away. Yunho wore dark silk suit without shirt and the surprise: bunny ears! He has silver glittered black bunny ears on his head… Changmin gulped and came closer to him. He catches the ears and throws away.

“I love you… but you have to go. We have a schedule tonight.” he whispered and touched Yunho’s face.

Now Changmin parted his lips and pushed Yunho on the cover. He leaned on him and just some millimeters were between them.

“Changminnieee… I hate this show.” Yunho’s hand is all over on the _maknae_ ’s back.

Changmin didn’t care about what Yunho said. He is amused well and kissed him deeply. His fingers were playing with Yunho’s dark hair. It is silky as their sheets.

“You drive me crazy, hyung.”

Yunho closed his eyes. His hands are rested on the bed and Changmin is licking his chest and… gets up?!

“Heh?” Yunho looked up and didn’t understand.

Changmin sat on his lap and smiled.

“I know you well. This game isn’t working. We have to go!”

Yunho bitterly looked into Changmin’s eyes and nodded.

“No answer… eh, funny bunny?” Changmin laughed.

“I don’t want to go, Minnie. I hate this show.” Yunho expressed his feelings.

“Why I admire those soft, cherry lips of you?” he whispered and leaned down again.

Yunho has almost won. Changmin wanted to throw away his shirt but at the end he changed his mind.

“Come on! You won’t win this game. You are a great trickster, my love but you lost today.”

“Changmiiinnn, pleaseeee…!” he cried like a baby.

“Taemin is a baby, too but he knows better his task! Come, Yunho.. are you the leader or me?” he wanted him pulling up from the bed but looked into those chocolate dark eyes and he knew he lost the game.

“Catch my hand, please!” he tried once again.

“ _Catch me, catch me… catch me boy tonight_ …” Yunho mumbled.

Changmin smiled.

“You just changed the lyrics.”

“Because I love you more than a girl…”

“Jaejoong and the fans will kill you.”

“So I’m dying for a good case.”

Changmin’s face was darker for a short time.

“I tell the MC you got a cold.”

Yunho seriously looked him.

“Really?”

Changmin nodded.

“I know you hate this stupid show… aaand… I know you are deadly tired because of our hard practice, which we did yesterday. I know you well. I can see your pain.”

Yunho looked down.

“Thanks.” he replied and touched his leg.

“But you have to tell me about the pain first. Don’t game with me again.”

“It was not just a game! I really want to stay here with you and…”

Changmin’s hands were straightforward on his skin and kissed Yunho. The older started to unbutton Changmin’s white shirt but the _maknae_ caught his hand and kissed it.

“I’m going to the show.” he whispered.

Yunho painfully nodded.

“Come back early and I’ll waiting you here.”

“And what if I’m late?”

“You have to lean close to me and give me a surprise like this!” he said and gave Changmin a tender kiss.

“I will, honey.” Changmin kissed him back.

After ten minutes he was in their car.

“Where is he?” the manager asked him.

“He got a cold. He is sick.”

“Cold?! He has never got a cold…”

Changmin smiled and really wanted the show’s end.

 


End file.
